borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dam Fine Rescue
| level2 = 39 | rewards2 = 21801 XP, 4 | level3 = 55 | rewards3 = 29607 XP, 4 | previous = Hunting the Firehawk | next = A Train to Catch | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Story mission }} A Dam Fine Rescue is a story mission in Borderlands 2 given by Lilith. The mission is performed, starting at Three Horns - Valley and continuing in The Dust, Bloodshot Stronghold, Bloodshot Ramparts, and optionally Friendship Gulag locations. Background :"Roland, the de facto leader of the resistance against Hyperion and Handsome Jack, has been kidnapped by the Bloodshot bandit clan. This is a bad thing. Lilith has instructed you to infiltrate Bloodshot Stronghold and break Roland out. Simple!" Walkthrough Objectives *Honk horn at gate *Talk to Ellie *Harvest bandit vehicle parts: 0/5 *Build technical *Get past Bloodshot gate *Defeat Bad Maw *Pick up bridge key *Lower drawbridge *Infiltrate Bloodshot stronghold *Get to the W4R-D3N *Infiltrate Hyperion prison camp [1] *Kill W4R-D3N *Rescue Roland *Destroy loaders Strategy The mission is broken into several stages spanning several areas of Borderlands 2. In order to gain entry to the Bloodshot Stronghold from Three Horns - Valley, a vehicle must be driven up to the Bloodshot gate and the horn sounded to signal those inside. Momentarily duped by the ruse, the Bloodshot gang begin lowering the gate, but attack when Flanksteak realizes that the vehicle outside is not one of the bandits' technicals. Scooter suggests an alternative strategy to drive to The Dust and meet Ellie, a big girl with a "large personality". Ellie explains that one needs to gather parts from the bandits' cars so she can build a vehicle capable of passing for one used by the Bloodshots. With the Bandit Technical acquired, the Bloodshot gang is easily duped into opening the gate, but entry to the complex itself is again blocked, this time by Bad Maw. Bad Maw is a slow-moving adversary, mostly hidden behind a formidable metal shield. Heavy damage directed on the shield will cause it to be pushed aside, opening Bad Maw up for attack, but otherwise explosive attacks, elemental effect damage, and simple repositioning may be required to bring him down. When killed, Bad Maw drops a key to access the Stronghold. Bandits inhabit the entirety of the complex, ensuring the search for Roland is an eventful one. Another boss encounter must be negotiated through at Satan's Suckhole when Mad Mike enters the fray over the whirlpool. Mad Mike will always be armed with a rocket launcher and grenades, and can use these to devastating effect. Attackers may need to move quickly to avoid these attacks, or seek cover quickly when he appears. He will stay directly above the entrance area on the top level, but will come out on the catwalk where a few well-placed rockets will dispatch him quickly. Roland is found in a holding cell near the end of the facility, but as soon as he is freed, a constructor designated W4R-D3N arrives to capture him and bear him away. The chase leads to the Bloodshot Ramparts where Hyperion is fighting the Bloodshot gang. Hyperion has deployed various loaders and surveyors, and these robotic adversaries are frequently engaged in battle with the Bloodshots in the early stages of the conflict. The final encounter is a multi-stage battle, and the first stage is to defeat W4R-D3N and free Roland. W4R-D3N has powerful shields that need to be battered down before any damage can be inflicted on its structure. A strategy for killing W4R-D3N is to run up close and do as much damage to its critical hit spot as possible, using the loaders scattered around for Second Winds if needed. Lilith will shout a warning when time is running low. Quitting the game and continuing will cause the timer to be reset and Vault Hunters will spawn at the exit-only fast travel near the W4R-D3N. If Roland is not rescued in time, the drop barge will take W4R-D3N and its captive to Friendship Gulag which is reached by fast travel to The Dust. In this location, W4R-D3N will take up a station near the holding cells at the back of the facility forcing another fight through Hyperion forces to reach it. The resulting fight against W4R-D3N is similar to the one at Bloodshot Ramparts, but with the longer distances available, longer-ranged sniping tactics can be employed. A supplementary objective to destroy some waves of loaders will also arise, and these must be cleared before the mission can be turned in to Roland. Completion :"You've rescued Roland from Hyperion - now it's time for the customary, "thanks for rescuing me from those bad guys; now, let's talk about how we're going to put a bullet in Jack's face" conversation back in Sanctuary." Turn In: Roland Transcript Notes *The mission objective to go to the prison camp appears only if Roland is not rescued in time at Bloodshot Ramparts. *The achievement, "No Man Left Behind" (Bronze Trophy/20G), is gained by completing A Dam Fine Rescue. *Mission item – Vehicle Part: A part that broke off a bandit technical you destroyed. It should be useful for tricking out your ride. Video Walkthroughs Borderlands 2 Walkthrough - A Dam Fine Rescue Full - Main Missions (Part 8) Borderlands_2_Walkthrough_-_A_Dam_Fine_Rescue_-_Main_Mission_(Part_8b) Borderlands 2 Mechromancer Walkthrough - A Dam Fine Rescue - Part 6a Borderlands 2 Mechromancer Walkthrough - A Dam Fine Rescue - Part 6b Borderlands 2 Mechromancer Walkthrough - A Dam Fine Rescue - Part 6c Borderlands 2 - A Dam Fine Rescue Part 1 - Siren Playthrough Borderlands 2 - A Dam Fine Rescue Part 2 - Siren Playthrough Borderlands 2 - A Dam Fine Rescue Part 3 - Siren Playthrough Borderlands 2 - A Dam Fine Rescue Part 4 - Siren Playthrough A Dam Fine Rescue fr:Opération sauvetage ru:Крутая спасательная операция uk:Очманіла Рятувальна Операція